


Romantic Misunderstandings Lead to Break Ups

by skargasm



Series: Parental Units [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much willpower was a teenage boy meant to have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Misunderstandings Lead to Break Ups

”You look like you think I’m going to attack you like in a football scrimmage or something.”

“Huh?” Closing his bedroom door, Heath came to a halt. Tino was stood next to Heath’s double bed, both of his t-shirts resting limp in the hand he held to his chest.

His naked chest.

In Heath’s bedroom.

Right next to his bed.

Heath’s eyes wandered and he heard himself gulp audibly when he saw that Tino had popped open the button of his jeans. Everything inside him wanted to race over, throw Tino onto the bed and find out what his nipples tasted like. But he couldn’t—he knew he couldn’t. He needed to talk to Tino about Buffy and Willow and the Slayer Army. Although how he was meant to do that when all the blood had deserted his brain and had raced to his cock he really didn’t know.

Fuck. His. Life.

“Is something wrong?” Tino’s voice was full of concern, the little frown betwen his eyebrows making him look a little confused. So damned cute though. And when the blood returned to his head, Heath could punch himself in the nuts to prove his masculinity and forget that he ever thought things like how cute Tino could look.

“No, nothing, I—“ Before he could finish his sentence, the frown had cleared and Tino was tossing his shirts casually to the floor and walking towards Heath. He practically swallowed his tongue when Tino walked right into his personal space and slipped both hands beneath his t-shirt and scratched lightly at his belly.

“I wondered if your Dad woke up or Spike was ticked off. Sorry man, I have no idea what came over me making out with you like that, like, basically in front of your _dad_.” While he was talking, Tino was lifting the hem of Heath’s t-shirt up and Heath found himself blindly assisting by lifting his arms so that Tino could pull it up and over his head. He was frozen in place as Tino threw the shirt away behind Heath’s back and took the half step necessary to bring his body right up against Heath’s. “Mmmm you feel good.” Tino’s voice was a seductive purr and Heath could only moan as the shorter boy laid his cheek against the side of Heath’s neck.

Tino’s arms were around his waist, palms resting lightly against the small of his back as he began to lay small, biting kisses along Heath’s neck. He was vaguely aware that he had lifted his own arms and wrapped them around Tino but all of his attention was on the way Tino was rubbing back and forth against his chest, licking and nibbling at his neck. He knew there was something important he was meant to talk to the other boy about but it was getting _really_ hard to remember his own name let alone demon politics.

“You taste good too.”

“Do I?” His own voice surprised him, as did his question. He’d never been particularly bothered by his previous lovers’ comments and compliments. Yes, he liked to make sure all parties had a good time but whether they thought he smelled or tasted good didn’t faze him at all. What did he care? Most of them were one nighters and apart from being a gentleman with the whole ‘ladies come first’ thing and making sure they knew there would be no repeat performance, he hadn’t really talked to them. But he wanted, no _needed_ to know that Tino found his scent and taste pleasing.

“Yeah, you do. But there’s other parts of you I want to taste.” Heath was sure his knees were going to buckle and give out right from underneath him and he gripped Tino tighter. “You want?”

“Only if you want. I mean—“ What would probably have turned into a long-winded ramble was cut short by Tino pushing Heath’s arms away from him and his lips moving until they were just above Heath’s nipple. He could feel Tino’s hot breath, the slightly scratchy fingertips tracing random lines on his sides and just above his hips and couldn’t remember what he’d been going to say. His breath caught in his throat as Tino began to lick and lap delicately at and around his nipple, his tongue slightly rough in texture. Like a cat’s. Oh shit, just the thought of what that would feel like on his cock had Heath on the verge of spilling in his too-tight jeans.

“Tino—“ Slightly slanted, passion-darkened eyes looked up at him briefly before Tino gently nipped at his nipple while his hands went to the front of Heath’s jeans. “Oh fuck.”

Heath couldn’t understand where all of his aplomb and confidence had gone—he was acting like a damned virgin, on the verge of coming in his pants just because Tino licked his chest. And where the hell had Tino learnt to do all of this? If it was with anyone at school, Heath was going to track them down and rip their dick off at the balls. No one else had the right to know how it felt to have Tino nipping and licking his way down their chest whilst his clever fingers undid their jeans and shoved them off of their hips until their cock could spring into his hot hands.

He realised his hands were clenched into fists just as Tino dropped to his knees, both hands caressing Heath’s cock and balls until all he could do was throw his head back and groan. This was fucking inhuman torture—how the hell was he meant to think when he looked down and fucking watched Tino’s tongue first dip out to moisten his lips and **THEN** slowly, like slow-freakin’ motion, dart out and just delicately lick the head of his cock?

“No, Tino, wait.” He had no clue where he got the strength to do it but he was taking Tino by the arms and tugging him to his feet, shoving his over-sensitive cock back into his boxers as soon as Tino was upright.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, fuck me, no!” The last word was almost a shout as he rushed to reassure Tino. He could see now that Tino was nowhere near as confident as he had been projecting, and there was no way he wanted him to think he had done anything wrong. “Fuck no, I was thirty seconds away from blowing all over your face but I need to talk to you.”

“On my face?!” Totally distracting imagery, especially when Tino looked— _interested_.

“No. Yes. Look, can you sit on the bed or something? Away from me because I can’t fucking think when you’re close to me.”

“Heath look if you wanna wait—“

“It’s not that. Fuck me sideways, it is **definitely** not that.” Frustrated, Heath dragged his hands through his hair.

“I don’t get it then, why can’t we—“

“Because I’ve got something I have to tell you. And I don’t know how you’re going to take it but I can’t let us go any further without telling you. I just—“ He knew he was messing up badly because Tino looked hurt and confused and Heath almost wanted to cry with how badly this was going.

“And it can’t wait?”

“No. Because I know if I wait, it’ll get lost in finally having you and I won’t tell you and it’ll be some stupid secret like in the movies when they’re in love but one of ‘em doesn’t tell the other something he should, and it comes up later and they break up and I couldn’t stand it if that shit happened to us because I didn’t zip my dick away and talk to you.” He looked over at Tino who was staring at him, mouth open, hand raised to his face in shock. “Tino?”

“In love?”

* * *


End file.
